Petits essais , enormes résultats
by Chatounnette
Summary: Alors que nos beaux petis sorçiers et nos belles petites sorçiere sont en vacances l’une d’elles découvre un certain site sous le doux nom de  a votre avis que cela vatil donner ?…sorry TT les résumé et moi sa fait ...beaucoup trop!
1. Chapter 1

**Petits éssais , enormes résultat**

Alors que nos beaus petis sorçiers et nos belles petites sorçiere sont en vacances l'une d'elles découvre un certain site sous le doux nom de  a votre avis que cela va-t-il donner ?…

**Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi ça ?**

Dans la maison des granger accueillant depuis bientôt une semaine une Weasley , un doux silence régnait alors que les parents était allé réapprovisionner leur cuisine.Mais alors que le calme régnait dans cette chaleureuse maison un cri anéanti le calme qui y régnait …

H-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G- Ca va Hermione ? Dit une voix de jeune femme .

H-…

G- Hermione ?

Des pas s'entende dans l'escalier et une petite tête rousse passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte avec sa baguette a la main mais se rassura bien vite ne voyant personne nulle part . c'était une petite salle ronde composée d'une bibliothèque recouvrant tout les murs et au milieux de la piece un petit bureau avec dessus une sorte de gros carre gris devant lequel son amie était comme stupéfixé .

Le sang de Ginny ne fit qu'un tour et se rappelant d'un film qu'Hermione lui avait fait voir , elle se jeta dans les bras d'une Hermione toujours aussi abasourdite et la projeta par terre la protégeant ainsi de ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir appeler une bonde ou bonde (elle ne savait plus ) ….

H-MAIS QUES CE QUE TU FAIS ?! T'AS FAILLLIT ME FRACCASSER LE CRANE !!!!

G- Tu veux dire que c'est pas une dombe

H-…Oo

G- Ben oui, tu sais le truc qui explose et qu'il y a l'autre gars qui ne sauve que les gentils …

Alors que les deux jeunes filles se relèvent et mettent un peu d'ordre dans leurs vêtements, la brunette explosa de rire et répondit :

H- Ginny, Bond c'est le nom de famille du « héros » et « bombe » c'est le « truc » comme tu dis qui explose … Mais a c'est un ordinateur ou ordi si tu préfère …

G-…Ah… Et sa sert a quoi ?

H- Euh (NDA : a baver devant Draco , Harry, Sirius ,Snape …. A se taper des tripes sur des trucs sans importances …) a écrire , à chercher des livres sur Internet à acheter a distance …

G- Tros cool … Mais alors pourquoi t'as crié ?

Alors que le rouge monte aux joues d'Hermione et qu'elle essaie de trouver une réponse correcte en détaillant ses petites tongs elle ne s'aperçoit pas qu'une certaine rousse de sa connaissance est déjà entrain de lire ce qu'il y a sur l'écran …

G- Hermione c'est toi qui as écrit ça ? Mais c'est formidable comme lettre de déclaration pour mon frère !

H- C'n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle a peine audible ….

G- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

H- Ben oui je suis tombée quelqu'un qui écrit des histoires et …. Mais elle ne pus terminer sa phrase a cause d'une Ginny surexciter qui n'avait rien entendu….

G- Je suis comme ça dans ton histoire ?

H- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi qui l'ai écrit ….

Trois heures plus tard….

Alors que, de l'extérieur, on pouvait penser que les personnes y habitant étaient normales, on aurait vite changé d'avis rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient deux magnifiques sorcières…

Les parents d'Hermione étaient revenu des courses depuis deux heures et avaient retrouvé les jeunes filles en pleine discussion devant l'ordinateur familial et leur avaient prêté leur deuxième ordinateur pour qu'elles puissent regarder chacune ce qu'elle voulait ….

Une atmosphère lourde régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Ginny brisa le silence.

G- Hermione tu crois que sa existe depuis longtemps ?

H-…

G- Hermione ?

H- Je ne sais pas.

G- je dois avouer que sa fout la trouille que bons nombres de personnes puissent m'imaginer ne serait-ce que deux secondes avec … Tant de gens !

H- Mmh…

G- Hermione je te parle !

Ginny se penche sur son épaule puis explose de rire alors que Hermione sort enfin de ses pensée si intéressante en compagnie d'un certain Ronald et se tourne vers Ginny mi-fâchée mi-amusée après avoir regarder l'écran de Ginny.

H- Moi au moins je ne lis pas ,des histoires amoureuse avec mon pire ennemi n'est-ce pas Madaaaaaaaaame Virginia Malfoy …

Se fut au tour d'Hermione de voir la rougeur s'installer sur les joues de son amie de toujours. Mais alors que Ginny s'apprêtait a répondre une lueur passa dans ces yeux …

oOo

Une chtite rewiew pour une chtite auteuze ? Siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En plus c'est ma premiere fic alors je stresse … cool zeeeeeeeeeeen

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! Et si sa plait pas et si j'avais plus de nuttella et si ….…. VOLDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'AI PEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vous allez quand meme pas ne pas m'ecrire un chtit mot ? Vous allez quand même pas me faire sa ? Si ? Qui as dit si ? Qu'il répète pour voir …. Attention j'ai une petite cuillère a la main je suis dangereuse !!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Petits essais , enormes résultats**

Alors que nos beaus petis sorçiers et nos belles petites sorçiere sont en vacances l'une d'elles découvre un certain site sous le doux nom de a votre avis que cela va-t-il donner ?…

**Chapitre 2 : Tu crois ?**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que les deux jeunes filles se régalait d'histoire : totalement barjo pour Ginny qui s'amusait comme une folle a mettre des rewiews et avait déjà commencer a écrire plusieurs histoire ou elle s'amusait bien souvent a « mettre des perso en boite … Hermione avait elle été beaucoup plus réserver et avait essayer plusieurs fois de convaincre d'en parler a l'ordre mais Ginny avait des arguments tres convaiquants …

Flash-back

G- Tu penses vraiment montrer ce site à l'ordre ? Avec toutes ces histoires qu'ils n'hésiterons pas a lire … Bien évidement juste pour vérifier que ce ne sont pas des « histoires qui ensorcellent » … Tu supporterais le regard de mon frère ensuite ? …

H- Vu comme sa c'est sur que non …

G- Bon alors tu détresse et tu me donne ton avis sur ma fic, ok ?

Fin du Flash-back

La plupart des histoires que Ginny avait écrites contenait un certain dragon qu'elle s'amusait a rendre particulièrement mignon…

Au fur et a mesure des jours Hermione avait cependant acquis un teint de morte vivante bien qu'elle ne touchait plus a l'ordinateur déclarant que ce n'était qu'une pure perte de temps …

Mais le mystère se leva quand un soir une petite Ginny qui n'arrivait pas a dormir se décida a aller dans la bibliothèque pour terminer l'histoire qu'elle avait commencé a lire … Les portes grinçaient sur leurs gonds et la jeune fille eut peur d'avoir réveillez quelqu'un … La soif la tenaillant elle décida de passer par la cuisine avant de montez a l'etage . Passant devant le salon elle aperçu une ombre …

Le lendemain se passa sans encombre, sa douleur aux poignets était encore un peu trop vive à son goût, mais Ginny ne faiblit pas même si un léger mal de tête persistait…

G- Oh le temps passe trop vite qu'en on est en vacances !…

H- Mais c'est genial on va avoir des nouveaux proffeseurs , des nouveaux livres c'est super !

G- Encore des heures de cours , des tas de choses a apprendre… O joie ! O bonheur ! T'es folle ou … Non t'est folle comment je peux encore croire que tu est ptêt de TEMPS en TEMPS quelqu'un de ou – NORMAL !

La mere d'Hermione- Allez Go ! Vous allez etre en retard …

H- En retard pourquoi on doit partir a 10 h non ?

G- à 10 h T'est dingue ! On aura pas le temps de tout faire ! j'ai demandé hier a ta mere si on pouvait y aller des qu'on serait prete c'est a dire le plus vite possible !

H- Mais pourquoi sa devrais prendre plus de temps cette année que l'année derniere ?

G- Ben parce que je vais essayer d'aller chez le coiffeur visagiste car apres ces mois passé avec toi et un ordinateur les longs cheveux style look de p'tite fille sage c'est plus trop moi … Et aussi accecoirement car si je suis jolie vers le milieux de la journée et que je LE croise il pourras m'admirer !

H- Ce qui est sure c'est que la modestie ne vas pas t'ettouffer !

G- Rigole figole moi au moins je vais pas virer rouge tomate quand je vais voir mon prince charmant …

Hermione soupira et parti se doucher alors que Ginny (qui était déjà douché vu qu'elle se douchait avant le ptit dej) essayer de choisir les vetements d'Hermione vu que ce qu'elle avait décider de se mettre et le temps qu'il faisait était deux monde different …

H- Ginny tu me passe les vetements que j'ai sortis ? Ils doivent etre sur mon lit …

G- oui mais j'ai choisis d'autres vetements que cela parce que sinon t'allais mourir de chaud sinon …

H- Mais sa va etre la rentrée et qui dit rentrée dit automne alors je peux pas sortir avec _ça_ !

G- Kip cool hermi , et puis la rentrée c'est pas aujourd'hui !

H- Pour aujourd'hui je veux bien mais JUSTE aujourd'hui !

La mere d'Hermione – Allez les filles ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le medeçin , il a un trou a cause d'un patient absent…

Hermione et Ginny en cheour- On arrivent !

* * *

Oui oui je sais …. C'est un chapitre suuuuuuper court mais j'ai perdu mes fichiers … (maudit bug !!!) donc voili voilouu !!!! j'espere que sa vous plait toujours autant … (fille qui prie devant son ordi …)Pitié dites-mwa que c'est potaaaaaaaaaable !!!! vous avez une façon treees simple de le dire !!!! allez regardé le magnifique bouton ou il y a ecrit "Go" ... lol !!!

En tout cas je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour tout ces rewiew alors que j'en suis qu'au premier chap' !!!MARCHIIIIIIIIII et BIZOOUUUUUUUXXXXXXX !!!!!!!


End file.
